


Charade

by Melomaniaa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And he has to deal with four Spinels now lmao, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Good Luck Steve-o, Hurt/Comfort, Shame & Guilt, Steven is Like 25 Here, and an Intergalactic Ambassador
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melomaniaa/pseuds/Melomaniaa
Summary: Yet, what didn’t make much sense to him was that Spinel or Pink Spinel, he corrected himself halfheartedly, had stayed behind and was not interested in seeing him again after years of no communication. Something was wrong here... Something didn’t add up.Previously titled “To Be Found”  💘
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Spinel & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

He turned to his left and pretended to listen to the Zircon as she droned on and on. Steven couldn’t believe a meeting regarding homeworld gem and human tourism could be so dull. He’d hoped to see a chart or maybe even a model of what Homeworld was planning to do in order to become a human tourist destination, that would have kept him absorbed in the meeting a lot longer. Unfortunately he got nothing of the sort, not that Homeworld would have a hard time attracting tourists in the first place. Humans were already fascinated by the mere existence of gems and the knowledge of a place as beautiful as Homeworld being open for them to explore would have countless humans flocking there for just the slightest glance. A quick peek at the mesmerized expression on Andrew, the Human Director of Intergalactic Tourism, as he listened to Zircons every word with utmost excitement confirmed that suspicion to Steven. _Wow, it would really be nice to be anywhere else but here_ , he mused as his surroundings began to fade and in their stead he was at home dressed in sweatpants and not the uncomfortable suit and tie Pearl had insisted he wear to every meeting he attended. 

“- even? Steven ?” Oh no. He snapped out of his boredom induced stupor with a start already knowing who was trying to get his attention.

“Huh?” 

Pearl gave him a look that was nothing short of exasperated, the meeting must have ended without him even noticing. “Really now. Don’t tell me you weren’t paying attention to a single word being said in this conference.” 

“No way ! I was totally paying attention!” _Until I wasn’t_ , he added internally, Steven felt his face redden slightly under her piercing stare of disapproval. There was cordial chatter and the sound of papers shuffling as everyone around them packed up readying themselves to leave the conference room. Steven got a few patts on the back when he and Pearl made their way out of the room, stopping only to shake hands with a few gems and exchange pleasantries. The meeting must have gone well, Steven noted, after excusing himself from a very chipper Andrew. 

“Steven.“ Started Pearl, not ready to let go of the fact she had caught him zoning out of a very important meeting, Steven suppressed a groan. “You are the Ambassador of Human and Gem Relations, by your own choice, need I add. While I'm not saying that it was a bad idea to agree to the Diamonds request on you taking the position, why would you agree to do this If you weren’t going to be fully invested ? These type of meeting are going to be constant Steven, you can’t just-”

“Oh C'mon Pearl,” He didn’t like where this was going. “I just spaced out for a second back there, it won't happen again.” 

The way she eyed Steven confirmed to him that she was not fully convinced, then she finally sighed deciding to drop half of her reproach. 

“Well then, I expect you to read this tonight and maybe i'll forget about this... Maybe.“ She handed him a small stack of what appeared to be notes in her neat handwriting, he flipped through the 20 or so pages with a toothy grin. 

“You are a lifesaver Pearl, seriously what would I do without you?” 

“The thought haunts me.” She quipped looking a little too smug, she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by the massive doors in front of them bursting open making them both jump, surprised. 

“STEVEN ? OH THERE YOU ARE !!” Exclaimed no other than White Diamond, her beautiful face shining at the sight of him as she gracefully strode up to them with just a few steps. She towered over them but instead of feeling intimidated by this Steven could only feel the prickly headache that came from having to deal with her heavy handed displays of affection aimed towards him. 

Steven cleared his throat, “Hello White Diamond.” He said plainly and with zero of her enthusiasm. 

“I hope the meeting went by without a hitch! Why it was Yellow who organized it with the board of directors, she told me everyone was quite pleasant to work with, and they’re enchanted by Homeworld. Not that it’s any surprise to me,” She noted looking up proudly, “Homeworld continues to flourish beautifully as always. Speaking of flourishing,” She added changing the subject and giving Steven a good look over. “My how you’ve grown into quite the young man Steven!” 

Steven decided to not comment on that last part, “Yes. Mr. Archibald was also impressed by Yellow Diamonds work ethic.” Now the stuffiness of the meeting made complete sense to him; mixing Yellow Diamonds overwhelmingly strict attitude and Mr. Archibald's dry approach to group gatherings, was a recipe for quite the tedious occasion. 

“Judging by the progress we are currently making I believe we are only a few meetings away from a completed and signed agreement!” She gushed mostly to herself. “I must say, I'm quite impressed by what you **and Pearl** have accomplished.” 

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of Pearl’s name, she looked to have almost forgotten Pearl's existence and contribution. Steven didn’t hold back the exasperated sigh at her unabashed lack of consideration. If Pearl was bothered by White Diamond’s tone she didn’t show it choosing to instead give White Diamond a polite smile and “Thank You.”

Suddenly White Diamond gasped, her expression changing to that of surprise, Steven and Pearl turned to where she was now looking and noticed two small figures peeking behind a silver pillar.

“And what are you two Dearies doing down here?” Asked White Diamond while the two figures quickly tried to hide behind the pillar as if that would change the fact that they had just been caught by all three of them.

“ Come out of there, both of you.” The diamond insisted not unkindly. Steven noted that her tone sounded chidding, like a mother scolding a misbehaving child. 

There was a slight pause of the murmurs behind the pillar and then, “Uhmm, no one is here! You must be mistaken, I am but a simple pillar minding my own business.”

Steven coughed a small laugh, quite amused by what was transpiring, White Diamond on the other hand made a disapproving sound putting her hands over her hips. 

“Enough of that. Come out. Now.” Even if it was said with a soft tone It was no longer a request but a demand, Steven noted, not sure of what to think of this. 

Finally the two gems bounced out from behind the pillar; both stood at the same height one had a baby blue bob that resembled a fluffy cloud and the other had bright yellow locks tied up into an impossibly high ponytail. There was a springlike energy to them as they giggled an “Opps, busted!” to each other, they were so sisterly. However what caught both his and Pearl’s eyes were their gemstones, or the cut of them to be more exact; the blue gem had a club right between her collarbone and the yellow a spade on her sternum.

“Spinels?” Pearl blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t imagining the gems in front of her. 

Unmoved by Pearl’s reaction at the sight of the gems White Diamond continued with her scolding aimed at the Spinel’s “What did we talk about?” 

Yellow Spinel looked up at her with a catlike grin, “The palace is your home to explore?” 

“Dearie,” Warned the diamond, pursing her lip unamused. The Yellow Spinel bristled at the lack of a smile not knowing how to respond to that. 

Her companion signed “but the East Wing is strictly off limits.” She said this in a tone that made Steven think they’d been over this more than a couple of times, Yellow Spinel made an unhappy noise crossing her arms and looking very much like a grumpy cat.

“Yes exactly. The East Wing is for meetings and professional matters, there is no room here for games or horseplay.” 

“Boo!” They both exclaimed and Yellow Spinel continued. “Sounds so boring! We protest this atrocious place and it’s unjust rules!” 

“Behave yourself Spinel, don’t you see we have guests?” 

The small gems jumped in unison and Blue Spinel blushed looking suddenly very bashful, _had they really forgotten there were two more people with them_ , Steven wondered in charmed disbelief. “I’m sorry,” she said looking at White Diamond earnestly with her big eyes, “We were just so excited to see humans for the first time.” 

“Yeah, and the Savior of the Galaxy” Chimed Yellow Spinel now eyeing Steven curiously, who flushed feeling embarrassed by the name and suddenly very self-conscious about the deep wrinkles on his suit, Pearl had told him to iron it once more but he had ignored her, now he felt a little too disheveled for his own comfort. “I thought he’d be taller.” is what followed. Steven was taken off guard and sent her a glare, _I’m a whole head taller then you you little pipsqueak_ , is what he wanted to say. 

Blue Spinel chortled at that covering her mouth softly, the look she was giving him was too coquettish for his liking, “Don’t say that Yellow! He’s got beautiful hair… atleas-”

“Spinels.” Another warning from White Diamond this time with an air of severity.

Sensing a line being drawn the two pulled back from their teasing, still grinning mischievously much to Steven’s annoyance. On the note of annoying, he turned to White Diamond now curious, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to ask earlier; 

“Where is Spinel?” At that question White Diamond gave him an indulgent smile while the two Spinels murmured to each other now a little confused themselves. 

It was Yellow Spinel that responded first to his question, her long hair cascading behind her energetically as she cocked her head to the side playfully “ Do you mean Pink Spinel?” 

_Pink Spinel?_ He felt a little taken off guard by the tone she was using but before he could talk to her any further White Diamond interjected. “Yes Dearie, he means our little Pink Spinel, he has met her in the past, remember we told you she used to be Pink Diamonds little playmate? And Steven is Pink Diamonds son, he must be curious about how she’s doing, such a kind young man he is.” Something about the way she phrased this explanation felt off to Steven, a lot was missing there. 

“Oh!” The two exclaimed excitedly in unison making him and Pearl jump, Blue Spinel continued this time. “She’s in the-” 

The Diamond softly interrupted “Now now dears, we wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise now would we?” there was a moment of silence where the two Spinel’s seemed to agree with the Diamonds insistence on them quieting down, they nodded their heads happily, and the giantess thanked them looking pleased “Now off you go, i'm sure you are needed back by your sisters, there’s little time left after all.” 

The small gems glanced at one another and giggled when they quietly reached an agreement “You’re right! We should get going, Excuse us~” they said this in a sing-song voice and after a playful wave to the three of them, the Spinels skipped off to where Steven could only guess the sisters, one of them being Pink Spinel, were waiting. 

Once the Spinels were gone Pearl’s intellectual curiosity finally got the better of her and she immediately asked White Diamond a series of questions “I had been under the impression that the only Spinel ever created was Pink’s Spinel. Where did you find… the others? Actually, how many others are there if you don’t mind me asking ?”

There was a heavy pause as White Diamond thought over the questions Pearl was asking so enthusiastically, she chose to answer one;

“Ah yes, well there’s quite a story behind our little spinels. My sister Yellow Diamond would be best suited to tell the story at today's dinner party.” Steven doubted he’d be fond of whatever story Yellow Diamond had to tell him and Pearl regarding the Spinels, if anything, he was worried he’d have a hard time stomaching it. 

Pearls everlasting curiosity and hunger for knowledge was undeterred by the finality of White’s statement and she pressed on “Are there more?” 

White Diamond answered with a wistful little smile “There are four all together. Four long lost treasures, found and home at last.” She quickly changed the subject with ease. “I expect to see you both at the dinner party in a short while. Food is something new to Homeworld and we have a few creations of our own now, since humans are required to eat in order to sustain themselves we’ll need as much input as we can.” 

Steven was only half listening to the Diamond as she and Pearl went on to converse about the intricacies of food and drinks and how they would be integrated into Homeworld in order to meet the demands for it in the near future. His eyes remained fixated on the direction the two Spinels had hurried off too, from what he had just witnessed with Pearl, Steven could easily conclude that the Blue and Yellow gems had snuck into the newly built East Wing because of a curious desire to see humans… and him. Yet, what didn’t make much sense to him was that Spinel or _Pink Spinel_ , he corrected himself halfheartedly, had stayed behind and was seemingly not interested in seeing him again after years of no communication. Something was wrong here. He finally chanced a glance at White Diamond; there was no malice in her eyes and there hadn’t been any when she’d talked to the Spinel’s he concluded feeling relieved for a short while. But something was wrong here, he was sure of it. Something just didn’t add up. 


	2. Chapter 2

So gems can learn how to cook very quickly and surprisingly well, Steven mused while taking another large bite of the meal in front of him. It was delicious, probably one of the best dishes he’d tasted in a while. Steven took a second to look away from his food and examined his surroundings, there was jovial chatter between gems and humans ringing through the Dining Hall, yet another new addition to White Diamonds Palace.. It was a pleasant sight for Steven to see so much positive interaction between humans and gems. 

However, his pleasant observations were shadowed by the looming absence of the Diamonds who hadn’t made an appearance since the start of the dinner. Steven felt troubled by this. It wasn’t that he was fond of their company, quite the contrary, Steven couldn’t stand them half the time. Still, he felt like they were actively avoiding him and leaving Steven to face this dinner which included the attention and expectations of a host, alone. Pearl had left his side long ago and was now deeply engrossed in a conversation with a group of fellow Pearls. He could make out a couple of words here and there about the positive changes they have experienced at the Capital and their newfound interests now that they had much more time to spare for themselves. The topic caused Steven to consider his own opinions on all these changes he himself was witnessing in Homeworld. He was unsure if he felt particularly fond of the air that now surrounded the Diamonds Palace, it all felt so perfectly put together, so planned and while the luxurious spectacle of it all was fascinating even to him, Steven was strongly reminded of a grand theme park the longer he stayed here. 

Steven was startled when the lights of the Dinning Hall suddenly dimmed, and everyone turned to look at a stage that was now rising. A lithe figure, a Pearl, stood at the forefront as shimmering silver curtains appeared behind her. 

“Human’s and Gems, welcome to Homeworld!” Said the Pearl, her clear voice projected to the farthest of guests, she had an unbelievably beautiful face that captured the humans attention and held it on a lockhold. “Thank you for your time, and as a token of our appreciation we’d like you to witness one of our future attractions.” The silver curtains behind her were lifted as lively music that was very reminiscent of the human 1920s began to play around the room. “We present to you, four of Homeworlds long lost treasures, they’re cuts are perfect and they’re here just for you! Let them endlessly entertain you, our dear Spinel’s!.” On cue a loud explosion erupted from the stage as sparks engulfed the Pearl followed by dazzling blue, yellow, silver and pink smoke that dispersed to reveal four figures. Steven immediately recognized two of them.

“We are so excited to meet you!” they yelled over the excited cheers from the humans. They pranced forward and began to dance, perfectly synchronizing to each other and the colorful music. 

Steven could only stare wide eyed at the performance he was witnessing. Their movements became more and more complex but never at any point did the gems lose their energy, they moved with complete dedication for the audience's enjoyment, Steven felt unsettled by it. He looked at a few of his fellow colleagues and how they cheered avidly at the start of a new song that was accompanied by high kicks and singing from the Spinel's as sparks glimmered behind them, they certainly didn’t agree with him. Pearl on the other hand, looked completely put off as her little group of fellow Pearls watched on just as entranced as the humans.

The two Spinels he’d seen earlier jumped front and center on the stage and moved in unison, the other two harmonized as they began to contort their bodies, eliciting a few “oh’s” and “ah’s” from the audience. He paid very little attention to the tricks and shocking movements; his eyes were now on the pink gem who made her way towards the front of the stage with an unbelievably high flip. He scrutinized her trying to figure out just what was starting to internally horrify him about her. By all accounts this gem was happy, judging from the megawatt smile plastered on her pretty face. Then his eyes fell on the Spinel’s gemstone; it was a bright pink heart. He blinked, mouth going dry in realization. This was Spinel but at the same time it wasn’t Spinel at all. Gone were her black tear streaks and scars, gone was the disheveled hair and her gemstone.. It was no longer upside down. Instead what he was looking at was a bright eyed gem with heart shaped hair buns, she had white glittery tear streaks and endless playful energy. The roaring of applause followed by the drop of the curtains and disappearance of the Spinel’s informed him that the show was over. The now absent Spinel's were bid a warm farewell with a standing ovation. 

Practically on queue, the Dining Hall went abuzz with discussion of what they had just watched as everyone took a seat. Steven on the other hand, abruptly stood up ignoring the curious looks he got as he made his way to the exit. 

“Where are you going? Steven?” He heard Pearl call after him but he paid her no mind. Sensing his disoriented anger she didn’t try to stop or even follow him and instead resorted on watching him leave the room worriedly. 

Steven swiftly walked through the halls, listening for any sign of where the Spinel’s had disappeared to. He had to make sense of what he’d just seen. A flurry of movement to his far left caught his attention, the fluffy tulle and glimmers were unmistakable, he quickly followed after them and heard a door close muffling their lively discussion.

“Oh did you see the audience?? They couldn’t get enough of the show.” 

“They absolutely loved it! I'm sure of it.” 

“I think I fell a little behind the music in the fourth part-”

“No way ! I didn’t even notice and neither did the humans, we can practice more for the future anyways.” 

“Yeah, you were great and they loved you.”

“Well if you say so-” 

Without any hesitation Steven knocked on the door a little too harshly than what was necessary. The chatter paused almost immediately, the room going silent save for the sound of a few zippers and rustling of fabric. 

He cleared his throat, “Hello?” Steven tried. There were a few murmurs as the gems argued on whether to open the door, until one of them gathered the courage and the door cracked open to reveal a set of curiously wide blue eyes.

“Ohh,” She said breathlessly, her eyes sparkling with recognition at the sight of him. There was a small whisper behind her asking who was at the door and she turned to them with unabashed giddiness, “Why, It’s Mr. Steven Universe.” 

“Mr. Universe?” Without delay the door swung wide open to reveal the four gems. _The four half undressed gems_ , Steven noted, instantly regretting his hasty decision to go looking for them right after the show. He felt his face warm up as he quickly tried to look away, the Spinel’s however didn’t seem at all phased by his reaction, or their lack of modesty. His arm was grabbed by the Yellow gem who pulled him into the room with a firm tug. The _changing room_ , Steven realized in a panic while the door closed behind him and he was surrounded by the four gems. 

“Are you here to tell us how much the humans enjoyed the show?” Asked Yellow Spinel, tightening her hold on him and pressing herself on his side. “Or maybe,” She turned to her sisters with feigned sadness. “he didn’t like it at all? Oh but that’s okay Mr. Savior of the Galaxy, we love constructive criticism.” She was teasing him now clearly catching onto his embarrassment.

“If that’s the case, don’t worry! That wasn’t even half of what we can do.” Added White Spinel behind him, her voice was slightly velvitier than the rest of her sisters, clearly the eldest. “We really wanted to do some fire dancing but Yellow Diamond said it was too dangerous for us to do.”

“Or maybe we can add more acrobatic elements.” Interjected Pink Spinel her sugary sweet voice thoughtful as she held her pointer finger to her mouth. “The humans were cheering the most when we did the flips and those were the easiest flips we can do.” At that the Spinel’s started to bring up idea after idea on tricks and moves they could add to their future acts, seemingly forgetting Steven was even there. 

“Could I talk to Pink Spinel?” He finally interrupted once they started to consider the chances of Yellow Diamond allowing them to juggle knives, they turned to him with questioning looks. “Alone?” He added

A coy smirk appeared on White Spinel as she went to stand behind the noticeably smaller of the four, placing her hands on her shoulders. “You hear that? He says he wants to talk to our little sister,” She gently pushed her sister towards him, “in private~” 

Steven decided that he did not like the tone she said that in at all or the giggles that came from the Yellow and Blue gems on either side of him.

“Well go on.” Insisted the Yellow gem and she patted his chest lightly, “She’s all yours afterall.” He glared at her but only got a giggle as a response. He was already sick and tired of all this _giggling_. 

Steven spoke to Spinel half imploringly, really wanting to get out of the changing room. “Cmon I promise it will be quick.” 

Once outside and with the door firmly shut Steven turned back to the pink gem and eyed her closely, then finally decided to break the silence. “Spinel.. I wanted to know how you’ve been doing. I haven’t seen you in so long an-“

She interrupted him with a soft and happy voice, “ I hoped you'd want to talk to me, Steven Universe.” she took his hand with both of hers and smiled up at him. “To be very honest, I was so jealous that Blue and Yellow got to see you first. They already get to see _their Diamond’s_ everyday and I’ve never even gotten to meet you before. You’re as amazing as everyone says you are.”

_What?_

Steven snatched his hand away from her, “Spinel, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We have met.” 

“What do you mean, silly?” She laughed looking amused. “Don’t you think I’d remember meeting my best friend?”

This was too much for him. Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing and he couldn't believe what he was finally starting to fully comprehend. He had refused to believe it at first, even if all the signs had been pointing at one single answer the second Steven had recognized the heart shaped gem on her chest. Sometime, in the past 7 years since Steven had last seen her, Spinel had been rejuvenated. 

“Don’t you remember me Spinel ? The injector? ” He tried, feeling guilty for what he was about to say next. “what about the garden, don’t you remember the garden?” 

“Garden?” She asked eyes widening and for a second Steven thought he’d once again cracked the code to her memories, until she smiled eyes twinkling with mirth. “ Do you want to see it? I know it was your mother's garden and it’s so beautiful. I like to maintain it in her honor. Here, i'll take yo-” 

“ **NO.** “ He yelled, feeling agitated by every word she spoke in that sugary sweet voice of hers, Spinel jumped back alarmed.

“Sorry I thought y-” 

It took him a second to realize that he had grabbed the pink gem by the shoulders and was roughly shaking her, this too was awfully familiar to him. “Stop it. If this is one of your pranks, it isn’t funny at all. The garden Spinel, my mother left you there for thousands of years..” That had to work, he stopped shaking her and watched her for any sign of recognition but there was nothing except a very stunned and frightened gem looking back at him.

“I-I’m sorry Steven but I’ve never met your mother in my life, I've been told countless stories about her by the Diamonds i-if you want to hear any I could….” 

The Diamonds. He saw red, releasing his hold on the gem a little too abruptly and she staggered back watching him with concern.

“He’s all… pink!” Gasped Blue Spinel now behind him.. At some point in the middle of Steven yelling at their sister the rest of the Spinel’s had run out of the changing room, alarmed by what they believed to be uncharacteristic fury from him.

The Diamonds. 

“Where are they?!?” He growled at the confused gems, they looked at him like they were too scared to answer until Yellow Spinel decided to be the one to ask.

“Where’s who?” 

This only managed to enrage Steven even further, half convinced they were asking such a stupid question to mess with him and his rising temper. 

“ **THE DIAMOND’S** ” He shouted, sending a shock wave in his frustration and causing everything around him to shake violently, the sound of glass breaking rang through the corridors. He ignored the ringing in his ear telling him to calm down, too appalled by what he had just discovered. Steven was furious at his own naivety, he had believed that the Diamond’s would keep to their word, but this whole time they were rejuvenating gems and using him to promote this…. farce. _He felt like such a fool._

“What is the meaning of this?” Came the severe voice of Yellow Diamond as she appeared in one of the largest archways, upon seeing Steven she made a face of stern disapproval. “I see, why of course all that ruckus would be coming from you Steven. Nevertheless, consider me disappointed. I thought you had matured by now.” 

He gaped back at her in complete disbelief for a second, so taken off guard by her words that his anger simmered down.

“Now if you’re quite done tormenting the Spinel’s with your tantrums.” She continued, her eyes lingering on one of the small gems as she picked herself up with shaky legs. “Me and my sisters would like to speak to you in White’s ro-”

“No.” Steven interrupted her scathingly, he was not going to be following any orders from any of the Diamond’s. “I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain **this** ,” He wildly gestured at Pink Spinel who flinched. “to me. Right now.” 

Expression unmoved Yellow Diamond silently bored down on him, “Not here.” she said firmly.

“Yes here, I want to know what is going on.” There was a lingering silence as the two silently waged a war, both refusing to back down. But they couldn’t stay like this forever there was much that had to be discussed and they knew it.

“Spinel,” Yellow Diamond said, breaking off the staredown she’d been silently having with Steven. “you must be tired, why don’t the four of you go to your room? It’s okay,” She assured them with a warm smile when they didn’t move. “This is all a simple misunderstanding, you did nothing wrong and we’ll explain everything to you later.” 

As the Spinel’s shuffled past him with evident unease he swiftly clasped onto the pink gems upper arm, stopping her from leaving. “Tomorrow morning,” He started, ignoring Yellow Diamond's demand that he let her go. “I want to talk to you tomorrow morning.” 

“You must be confused Steven,” Pink Spinel responded nervously avoiding eye contact with him and looking up to Yellow Diamond for help. “ When the Diamond’s talk to you, you’ll be all better and you’ll find the gem you're looki-”

He felt a twinge of annoyance at how she spoke so highly of the Diamonds, _the ones that had done this to her_. “We need to talk.” Glancing at the giantess he felt hatred towards her to his core and decided to throw a low blow. “You’re my best friend, remember? Don’t you want me to be happy?” 

“Steve-” Gasped the Diamond shocked by his actions but Spinel nodded at him vigorously, her eyes sparkling.

“Then I want us to talk tomorrow morning.” He squeezed her arm insistently. “Will you do that for me?” 

“Of Course I will!.” and with that Steven let the pink gem go and watched her quickly follow after her sisters. 

Turning his attention back to Yellow Diamond he quirked a brow expectantly. For years, Steven had paid no mind to what occurred behind closed doors in the Diamond’s Palace. Clearly, that had been a mistake on his part. A stupidly childish mistake.

* * *

The Inspo for the Spinel performances: The Hot Honey Rag ([X](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrloGcal4o0/?igshid=oh0856g0ffr8)) and The Ross Sisters "Solid Potato Salad" ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1J3NLNWAPU&t=161s))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I really hate editing 😩😩
> 
> Anyways, I ended up changing the title for this fic after careful consideration. “Charade” sounded so much more suitable once I wrote out the storyline. Also, I was listening to Bobby Darin’s version of the song “Charade” during the weekend and that might have also had an effect on the decision haha.
> 
> I won’t even lie, angry Steven is one of my favorite Stevens. He’s just very amusing to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment with any input you may have 💖💘

**Author's Note:**

> An idea popped into my head and I said: well what the heck. Let’s do this~ 
> 
> Please comment with any thoughtful input you may have ☺️


End file.
